seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Radio stations around Seattle
AM Stations *KVI AM 570 - "Talk Radio" - Conservative *KCIS AM 630 - Your Christian Inspiration Station *KIRO AM 710 - "News Talk 710 KIRO" Seahawks *KTTH AM 770 - "The Truth" - Conservative *KGMI AM 790 - "Whatcom County's community station" - Bellingham *KGNW AM 820 - "The Talk of the Sound" Religious *KHHO AM 850 - "Fox Sports Radio 850" *KIXI AM 880 - "The Music of Your Life" AM 880 KIXI *KJR AM 950 - "Sportsradio 950" Seattle Sonics *KOMO AM 1000 - "KOMO 1000 News Radio" All News *KBLE AM 1050 - RELIGIOUS *KFNQ AM 1090 - CBS Sports Radio *KWDB AM 1110 - "Adult Contemporary" "The Voice of Whidbey Island" - Oak Harbor *KKNW AM 1150 - Alternative Talk, Russian 4-7pm weekdays Seattle Storm *KPUG AM 1170 - "Sports" - Bellingham *KTBK AM 1210 - Spanish music format formally KBSG to 2002 and KNWX from 2002-2007 first as a simulcast of KBSG FM, then business news. *KWYZ AM 1230 - "Korean" - Everett *KKDZ AM 1250 - "Radio Disney" *KKOL AM 1300 - "Seattle's Conservative Talk" *KXRO AM 1320 - "News Talk 1320" - Aberdeen *KGRG1 AM 1330 - "The Alternative Past" - Auburn *KWLE AM 1340 - "The Whale" - Anacortes *KKMO AM 1360 - "Radio Sol" - Tacoma Mexican music *KRKO AM 1380 - "Northsound 1380 ESPN radio" - Everett *KITZ AM 1400 - Silverdale *KRIZ AM 1420 - "R&B" Renton *KSUH AM 1450 - "Korean" - Puyallup *KARR AM 1460 - "Family Radio Worldwide" - Kirkland *KONP AM 1450 "Radio You Can Rely On" News/Talk - Port Angeles *KNTB AM 1480 - "ESPN Deportes" - Lakewood *KBRO AM 1490 - "ESPN Deportes" - Bremerton *KLOG AM 1490 - "Classic Hits" - Longview *KXPA AM 1540 - "Multicultural" - Bellevue *KZIZ AM 1560 - "Smooth Jazz" - Pacific *KLFE AM 1590 - "Life at 1590" Russian M-F and part time saturdays, other than that, English *KVRI AM 1600 - Indian Music/News Blaine *KYIZ AM 1620 - "Urban" - Seattle/Renton AM Stations # 2 Newer Version & Updated: Info Call Sign Frequency Dist./Signal City School Format KARI 550 AM 93.6 mi. Blaine, WA Religious KVI 570 AM 14.8 mi. Seattle, WA Talk CKBD 600 AM 110.9 mi. Vancouver, BC Other KCIS 630 AM 9.8 mi. Edmonds, WA Religious CISL 650 AM 109.9 mi. Richmond, BC Oldies KAPS 660 AM 56.1 mi. Mount Vernon, WA Country CBU 690 AM 111.7 mi. Vancouver, BC Public Radio KIRO 710 AM 16.4 mi. Seattle, WA Sports CHMJ 730 AM 108.5 mi. Vancouver, BC Travelers' Information KTTH 770 AM 16.6 mi. Seattle, WA Talk KGMI 790 AM 75.8 mi. Bellingham, WA News/Talk KGNW 820 AM 14.7 mi. Burien-Seattle, WA Religious KHHO 850 AM 27.3 mi. Tacoma, WA Sports KIXI 880 AM 7.7 mi. Mercer Island/Seattle, WA Nostalgia KMTT 910 AM 143.0 mi. Vancouver, WA Sports KGTK 920 AM 45.4 mi. Olympia, WA Business News KJR 950 AM 14.7 mi. Seattle, WA Sports KOMO 1000 AM 12.3 mi. Seattle, WA News KMAS 1030 AM 44.7 mi. Shelton, WA News KBLE 1050 AM 4.6 mi. Seattle, WA Religious KFNQ 1090 AM 16.6 mi. Seattle, WA Sports KRPA 1110 AM 49.0 mi. Oak Harbor, WA Talk CKWX 1130 AM 110.8 mi. Vancouver, BC News KKNW 1150 AM 7.4 mi. Seattle, WA Talk KLAY 1180 AM 33.1 mi. Lakewood, WA Talk CJRJ 1200 AM 112.6 mi. Vancouver, BC Ethnic KMIA 1210 AM 22.5 mi. Auburn-Federal Way, WA Spanish KWYZ 1230 AM 24.7 mi. Everett, WA Asian KKDZ 1250 AM 4.5 mi. Seattle, WA Children's KKOL 1300 AM 26.3 mi. Seattle, WA Business News KWLE 1340 AM 61.3 mi. Anacortes, WA Adult Contemporary KKMO 1360 AM 22.7 mi. Tacoma, WA Regional Mexican KRKO 1380 AM 20.9 mi. Everett, WA Sports KITZ 1400 AM 15.4 mi. Silverdale, WA Talk KRIZ 1420 AM 14.2 mi. Renton, WA Rhythmic Oldies KBRO 1490 AM 15.7 mi. Bremerton, WA Spanish KKXA 1520 AM 20.9 mi. Snohomish, WA Country KXPA 1540 AM 7.4 mi. Bellevue, WA Ethnic KRPI (CP) 1550 AM 100.6 mi. Point Roberts, WA Asian KZIZ 1560 AM 27.4 mi. Pacific, WA Smooth Jazz KLFE 1590 AM 8.8 mi. Seattle, WA Talk KYIZ 1620 AM 14.2 mi. Renton, WA Urban Contemporary KMAX (LP-AM) 1650 AM 1.5 mi. Seattle, WA Hot Adult Contemporary KVOV (LP-AM) 1650 AM 17.2 mi. Vashon Island, WA Travelers' Information KNTS 1680 AM 8.8 mi. Seattle, WA Spanish FM Stations *KWAO FM 88.1 - "Air 1 Radio" - Christian Contemporary - Ocean Park, WA *KPLU FM 88.5 - "NPR News and All That Jazz" - Jazz; Pacific Lutheran Univ. *KMIH FM 88.9 - " Hot Jamz's Radio" Hot AC - Mercer Island, WA *(K206CJ)FM 89.1 - "Radio U Seattle" - Issaquah *KUGS FM 89.3 - Western Washington University - Bellingham *KAOS FM 89.3 - Evergreen State College - Olympia *KNHC FM 89.5 - "C-89.5" "Today's hottest music" - Nathan Hale High School, Seattle. *KWFJ FM 89.7 - "Christian" - Roy, WA *KGRG FM 89.9 - "Today's Rock" - Green River Community College, Auburn *KUPS FM 90.1 - "Public Radio" - Tacoma *KEXP FM 90.3 - University of Washington - Ecletic *KACS FM 90.5 - "Christian" Chehalis, WA *KSER FM 90.7 - Community Radio - Lynnwood *KVTI FM 90.9 - NPR and Classical Music -Northwest Public Radio Tacoma *KROH FM 91.1 - "Christian Contemporary" - Port Townsend, WA *KBCS FM 91.3 - "Bellevue Community College - Jazz - Folk - Blues" *KQXI FM 91.5 - "Radio U Seattle" - Granite Falls - Everett *KXOT FM 91.7 - "Public radio" - Tacoma *KAWZ FM 91.9 - "Christian Contemporary" *KNTB FM 92.1 - "Spanish" - Tacoma *KGON FM 92.3 - "Classic Rock" - Portland, OR *KQMV FM 92.5 - "Movin' 92.5 All The Hits!" *KISM FM 92.9 - "Classic Rock" - Bellingham *KUBE FM 93.3 - "KUBE 93" - Hip Hop & RnB *KLSY FM 93.7 - "Familia 93.7" - Spanish * KMPS FM 94.1 - "Country"- Ichabod Caine and the Waking Crew in the mornings *KMIH FM 94.5 - " Hot Jamz's Radio" Hot AC - White Center/Seattle, WA * KUOW FM 94.9 - "National Public Radio" - University of Washington *KITI FM 95.1 - " Live 95" Hot AC - Winlock, WA * KWAO FM 95.3 - " Air 1 Christian Contemporary" Issaquah, WA * CKZZ FM 95.3 - "Z95.3 Today's Best Mix" Vancouver, BC * KBFF FM 95.5 - " Live 95.5" Hot AC - Portland, OR * KJR FM 95.7 - "95-7 The Jet" Seattle's Variety From The 70's 80's And More... * KXXO FM 96.1 - "Mixx 96.1 - Soft Rock" - Olympia - R.P. McMurphy and Ann DeAngelo mornings *KJAQ FM 96.5 - "Jack FM" - Adult Hits *KGY FM 96.9 - "Country" - Olympia *KIRO FM 97.3 - "News/Talk" *KOMO FM 97.7 - "News/Talk" *KING FM 98.1 - "Classical" *CIOC FM 98.5 - " Ocean 98.5 FM Soft Rock" - Victoria, BC *KUPL FM 98.7 - " Bull 98.7 FM Country" - Portland, OR *KLCK FM 98.9 - " Click 98.9 FM Modern Music" *KDDS FM 99.3 - "La Gran D Regional Mexican" - Elma, WA *KEJI FM 99.5 - "Spanish" - Everett, WA *KLMY FM 99.7 - "Hot AC" * KISW FM 99.9 - "Seattle's Best Rock" BJ SHEA, mornings *CKKQ FM 100.3 - " The Q - Classic Rock" - Victoria, BC * CFRO FM 100.5 - " Coop Radio News/Talk" - Vancouver, BC * KKWF FM 100.7 - "The Wolf" - Country *CFMI FM 101.1 - "Classic Rock 101" - Vancouver, BC * KPLZ FM 101.5 - "Star 101.5" Adult 80's and 90's hits. Kent and Allan, mornings *KINK FM 101.9 - " Adult Alternative - Portland, OR * KSWW FM 102.1 - "Sunny 102.1" - Elma, WA * KZOK FM 102.5 - "Classic Rock" Robin and Maynard, mornings *CKPK FM 102.7 - "The Peak" - Adult Alternative - Vancouver, BC * KYNW FM 102.9 - "Now 102.9 Hit Music For The Northwest" *CHTT FM 103.1 - "103.1 Jack FM" - Victoria, BC * (K277AD) KWAZ FM 103.3 - "Air 1 Radio" - Christian Contemporary - Seattle, WA * CHQM FM 103.5 - " QMFM" - Soft Rock - Vancouver, BC * KWAZ FM 103.7 - "Air 1 Radio" - Christian Contemporary - Tacoma, WA * KBDB FM 103.9 - " Adult Contemporary" - Forks, WA * KAFE FM 104.1 - "Soft Rock KAFE 104.1 Bellingham" *KMNT FM 104.3 - "Country" * KMCQ FM 104.5 - "Q 104.5 Seattle's Classic Hits" *KWJZ LPFM 104.5 - "Oldies"- Snoqualmie Educational Radio Project - Fall City, WA * KDUX FM 104.7 - "Classic Rock" * KKBW FM 104.9 - "The Brew Just Rocks!" *KCMS FM 105.3 - "Spirit 105.3" - Scott & Sam, mornings. Tom & Sarah, afternoons. *KPLU2 FM 105.5 - " "NPR News and All That Jazz" - Jazz; Pacific Lutheran Univ. *KJET FM 105.7 - "The Jet 105.7" - Soft Rock - Raymond, WA *KFBW FM 105.9 - "The Brew 105.9" - Rock - Portland, OR *KBKS FM 106.1 - "KISS 106.1 - Seattle #1 Hit Music" *KCSY FM 106.3 - "Sunny 106.3 Adult Contemporary" - Twisp, WA *KWPZ FM 106.5 - "Praise 106.5" Religious - Lynden, WA *KLTH FM 106.7 - "The Eagle 106.7" Classic Rock - Portland, OR *KRWM FM 106.9 - "Warm 106.9 - Seattle's Soft Faviorates" Tom McCarthy, mornings *KRQT FM 107.1 - "Rocket 107.1 - Classic Rock" Longview, WA * KANY FM 107.3 - "Bigfoot 107.3 - Country" Cosmopolis, WA * KXJM FM 107.5 - "JAM'N 107.5 - Rhythmic" Portland, OR * KNDD FM 107.7 - "The End 107.7" Alternative Rock. Adam Carolla, mornings FM Stations # 2 Newer Version & Updated: KPIR 87.5 FM 9.3 mi. Seattle, WA Variety K28WY (KPIR) 87.7 FM 1.0 mi. Seattle, WA Variety K24IE (KPIR) 87.9 FM 2.3 mi. Seattle, WA Variety CBU-2 88.1 FM 122.6 mi. Vancouver, BC Unknown Format K201EN (KEFX) 88.1 FM 36.6 mi. Everett, WA Christian Contemporary KWAO 88.1 FM 58.7 mi. Ocean Park, WA Christian Contemporary K202ED (KWAO) 88.3 FM 51.2 mi. Mount Vernon, WA Christian Contemporary KPLU 88.5 FM 18.7 mi. Tacoma, WA Pacific Lutheran University Jazz K204BI (KPLU) 88.7 FM 81.3 mi. Bellingham, WA Pacific Lutheran University Jazz KMIH 88.9 FM 6.5 mi Mercer Island, WA Urban Contemporary K206CJ 89.1 FM 18.8 mi. Issaquah, WA Religious KAOS 89.3 FM 50.2 mi. Olympia, WA The Evergreen State College Variety KUGS 89.3 FM 76.9 mi. Bellingham, WA Western Washington University College KNHC 89.5 FM 12.0 mi. Seattle, WA Nathan Hale High School Dance KWFJ 89.7 FM 46.7 mi. Roy, WA Religious KASB 89.9 FM 6.5 mi. Bellevue, WA Bellevue High School Grade School (K-12) KUPS 90.1 FM 25.9 mi. Tacoma, WA University of Puget Sound College KEXP 90.3 FM 1.4 mi. Seattle, WA University of Washington College KACS 90.5 FM 56.3 mi. Rainier, WA Christian Contemporary KSER 90.7 FM 29.3 mi. Everett, WA Variety KVTI 90.9 FM 34.1 mi. Tacoma, WA Washington State University Public Radio KROH 91.1 FM 38.4 mi. Port Townsend, WA Religious KBCS 91.3 FM 11.9 mi. Bellevue, WA Bellevue Community College Variety KQXI 91.5 FM 36.1 mi. Granite Falls / Everett, WA Christian Contemporary KXOT 91.7 FM 22.7 mi. Tacoma, WA Public Radio KPTZ 91.9 FM 41.5 mi. Port Townsend, WA Variety K221FR (KPLU) 92.1 FM 13.7 mi. West Seattle, Etc., WA Pacific Lutheran University Jazz KGON 92.3 FM 148.6 mi. Portland, OR Classic Rock KQMV 92.5 FM 19.0 mi. Bellevue, WA Top-40 KISM 92.9 FM 76.4 mi. Bellingham, WA Classic Rock KUBE 93.3 FM 11.9 mi. Seattle, WA Hip Hop KLSY 93.7 FM 53.1 mi. Montesano, WA Spanish KMPS 94.1 FM 19.0 mi. Seattle, WA Country CFBT 94.5 FM 122.7 mi. Vancouver, BC Top-40 K233BU (KMIH) 94.5 FM 1.4 mi. White Center, WA Urban Contemporary KRXY 94.5 FM 50.5 mi. Shelton, WA Adult Hits KLYK 94.5 FM 96.4 mi. Kelso, WA Hot AC KUOW 94.9 FM 1.4 mi. Seattle, WA University of Washington Public Radio KITI 95.1 FM 81.5 mi. Winlock, WA Hot AC KXXK 95.3 FM 81.3 mi. Hoquiam, WA Country CKZZ 95.3 FM 122.9 mi. Vancouver, BC Hot AC KBFF 95.5 FM 148.6 mi. Portland, OR Top-40 KJR 95.7 FM 11.9 mi. Seattle, WA Classic Rock KXXO 96.1 FM 68.7 mi. Olympia, WA Adult Contemporary KJAQ 96.5 FM 19.0 mi. Seattle, WA Adult Hits KYYO 96.9 FM 54.7 mi. McCleary, WA Country KYCH 97.1 FM 148.6 mi. Portland, OR Adult Hits KIRO 97.3 FM 18.7 mi. Tacoma, WA News/Talk K249DX 97.7 FM 8.3 mi. Redmond, WA Skagit Valley College Variety KOMO 97.7 FM 53.1 mi. Oakville, WA News KING 98.1 FM 18.7 mi. Seattle, WA Classical KEYW 98.3 FM 183.8 mi. Pasco, WA Hot AC CIOC 98.5 FM 88.1 mi. Victoria, BC Adult Contemporary KWJZ-2 (LP-FM) 98.5 FM 25.3 mi. Snoqualmie Valley, WA Smooth Jazz KUPL 98.7 FM 146.9 mi. Portland, OR Country KLCK 98.9 FM 19.0 mi. Seattle, WA Adult Contemporary CFOX 99.3 FM 122.9 mi. Vancouver, BC Rock KDDS 99.3 FM 53.1 mi. Elma, WA Regional Mexican KEJI 99.5 FM 28.5 mi. Everett, WA Spanish K259BG (KOMO) 99.7 FM 69.8 mi. Chehalis, WA News CBUF-9 99.7 FM 87.1 mi. Victoria, BC Public Radio KISW 99.9 FM 18.7 mi. Seattle, WA Rock CBYW 100.1 FM 172.2 mi. Whistler, BC Silent CKKQ 100.3 FM 87.1 mi. Victoria, BC Rock CFRO 100.5 FM 78.3 mi Vancouver, BC Public Radio KKWF 100.7 FM 18.7 mi. Seattle, WA Country K265DP (KPLU) 100.9 FM 81.0 mi. Aberdeen, WA Pacific Lutheran University Jazz CFMI 101.1 FM 122.9 mi. New Westminster, BC Classic Rock KLWA 101.3 FM 93.9 mi. Westport, WA Christian Contemporary KPLZ 101.5 FM 11.9 mi. Seattle, WA Hot AC K269FS (KLWO) 101.7 FM 72.4 mi. Centralia, WA Christian Contemporary KINK 101.9 FM 146.9 mi. Portland, OR Adult Album Alternative KSWW 102.1 FM 81.2 mi. Ocean Shores, WA Adult Contemporary K271BS (KOMO) 102.1 FM 10.2 mi. Auburn, WA News KWDR 102.3 FM 180.9 mi. Kennewick, WA Smooth Jazz KZOK 102.5 FM 19.0 mi. Seattle, WA Classic Rock CKPK 102.7 FM 122.2 mi. Vancouver, BC Adult Album Alternative KYNW 102.9 FM 58.7 mi. Centralia, WA Hot AC CHTT 103.1 FM 111.6 mi. Victoria, BC Adult Hits K277AE (KWAZ) 103.3 FM 0.7 mi. Seattle, WA Christian Contemporary K277BG (KGTS) 103.3 FM 157.1 mi. Grandview, WA Christian Contemporary KKCW 103.3 FM 146.6 mi. Beaverton, OR Adult Contemporary KWLN 103.3 FM 157.5 mi. Wilson Creek, WA Spanish CHQM 103.5 FM 122.7 mi. Vancouver, BC Adult Contemporary KWAZ 103.7 FM 18.7 mi. Tacoma, WA Christian Contemporary KLLM 103.9 FM 138.2 mi. Forks, WA Adult Contemporary K281AD (KWAZ) 104.1 FM 46.3 mi. Olympia, WA Christian Contemporary KAFE 104.1 FM 76.4 mi. Bellingham, WA Adult Contemporary KMNT 104.3 FM 81.4 mi. Chehalis, WA Country KMCQ 104.5 FM 12.0 mi. Covington, WA Classic Hits KWJZ-1 (LP-FM) 104.5 FM 22.5 mi. Fall City, WA Variety KDUX 104.7 FM 81.1 mi. Hoquiam, WA Classic Rock KKBW 104.9 FM 54.4 mi. Eatonville, WA Rock KRSK 105.1 FM 146.6 mi. Molalla, OR Hot AC KCMS 105.3 FM 11.9 mi. Edmonds, WA Christian Contemporary K288GG (KPLU) 105.5 FM 67.4 mi. Mount Vernon, WA Pacific Lutheran University Jazz KJET 105.7 FM 93.2 mi. Raymond, WA Hot AC KFBW 105.9 FM 146.6 mi. Vancouver, WA Rock KBKS 106.1 FM 19.0 mi. Tacoma, WA Top-40 KCSY 106.3 FM 113.2 mi. Twisp, WA Oldies KWPZ 106.5 FM 76.4 mi. Lynden, WA Religious KLTH 106.7 FM 146.9 mi. Lake Oswego, OR Oldies KRWM 106.9 FM 11.9 mi. Bremerton, WA Adult Contemporary KRQT 107.1 FM 95.9 mi. Castle Rock, WA Classic Rock KANY 107.3 FM 81.2 mi. Cosmopolis, WA Country KXJM 107.5 FM 146.9 mi. Banks, OR Hip Hop KNDD 107.7 FM 18.7 mi. Seattle, WA Alternative KANY 107.9 FM 93.2 mi. South Bend, WA Country Web Radio Stations *OverXposure.FM Award-winning, independent, commercial-free, Belltown-based chill web radio for ultra-modern lifestyles. Additional Links *http://www.beeker.com/htm_links/links_seattle_radio.htm *http://www.knhcroots.net Category: Radio